Five Monsters In Los Angeles
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Rumors start in Los Angeles about five creatures that were sight in various places, and it is up to Eddie and Roger to solve the mystery. An orphan teenager and her five, cartoon lizards seem to be behind this, but when a politician wishing to win the elections by exterminating the 'monsters', it is up to the duo to save the lizards before it is too late.


Five Monsters in Los Angeles

Chapter 1- The Lizards

Los Angeles was a city known for being the place where 'dreams came true'.

Many people from other cities came to the city to try out for a role in a film, or some people just wanted to see the so-called Toontown to see their favorite cartoon characters.

However, no one really knows how all these cartoons, or Toontown itself, came to life… there were some people who attempted to bring their own creations to life, but their efforts were fruitless. However, that didn't mean they wouldn't try…

* * *

In an abandoned home, on the outskirts of the city, the house itself was very worn down. There was no paint in the walls, and the roof itself was breaking down, but the home was sure to resist a few more years.

On a corner of the room, there was a seven-year old girl. She had no parents, no family, but she had avoided being sent to an orphanage; she ran away the day before. All she could take from her former home were five paper sheets, some colors and a pencil, but nothing else. She did not take food or a blanket to cover herself in the rush. Right then, she was drawing, but since she had only five sheets of paper, she had to take advantage of them as much as she could. The girl had had a talent for drawing since an early age, and it was her passion. Right then, in her moment of despair, she decided to make some 'friends' to talk with, even if it was on a sheet of paper.

After a while, when she was done, she started to examine her work.

Lizards.

Five lizards.

She first examined the first lizard, colored an emerald green, with a light yellow underbelly and jaws. A fang protunded from the lizard's mouth, and his eyes were of a sharp golden, with slit pupils. Five light green spines were sticking up from his head and ending on the back of his neck; for clothing, he wore nothing more than a sleeveless orange shirt, and a bright red trench coat which would have reached the floor if his long, thick tail didn't get in the way.

"Scales…" the girl muttered under her breath, before checking the next drawing.

The next lizard was of a darker tone, and instead of spines, he had a spiky, light green Mohawk on the middle of his head. He had black chokers with spikes around his neck and wrists, and wore a white shirt under a 'ragged' sleeveless black jacket. His eyes had slit pupils and a golden color, like the lizard before him. Two fangs protunded from his mouth. The girl decided to name him 'Spiky', in honor to his hair.

The third lizard had no clothing, only a spiked collar around his neck, and he was not standing on his two back legs like the previous ones; he was on his four legs, sitting like a dog… yes, a dog. And his eyes were not like the two other lizards' either, it was just a slit pupil with a yellow swirl around it, the sclera was white. His jaw and underbelly were light yellow, he had light green spines on his head too, and his scales were a dark lime green. This one was named Tiail.

The fourth lizard, unlike the others, was dark brown, but his underbelly and jaws of the same tone; the spines of his head were light brown, his eyes were _gray_, a rare color for a lizard. He wore a metallic blue sleeveless shirt under a short, darker coat with long sleeves. Two fangs protunded form his mouth, and the girl named him Claw.

The fifth and final lizard, which the girl named Hunter, was the tallest of all, and with the darker tone; he had the same spines as the others, the same underbelly and jaw, and the same length of the tail. He wore purple goggles, as well as a long lilac scarf around his neck; he wore a pilot vest of a light electric blue color, with light blue around the end of his sleeves.

The girl held her drawings close to her chest and, not standing her loneliness any longer, started to sob silently. She had no one in the world, she was all alone, alone with her drawings.

"_I wish_…" she thought sorrowfully, "_I wish they were alive_…"

Some of her tears fell on the sheets of paper, and after a while, finally let her tiredness get the better of her.

The tears rolled down the sheets of paper, until they were on the lizards…

And then, life.

Scales opened his eyes for the first time in his existence, but he soon realized he was… alive. He twitched his claws, staring at them unblinkingly, his tail twitching constantly. Looking around to examine his surroundings, he was taken aback when he spotted a young girl on the ground a few steps away, sleeping soundly.

"Oy vey…" a voice with a strong Russian accent echoed in the air.

Scales looked towards the source of the voice, and spotted the gothic lizard standing up with some difficulty, being dizzy from the 'Awakening.'

"Spiky…" the lizard was surprised that he actually knew the gothic lizard's name, but saved it for later.

"Hey, Scales," Spiky stretched himself, "Where are we?"

"Don't you know?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you."

Their attention was caught by moaning from the other three lizards; Hunter was the first to stand up, he then took off his goggles and wiped them with his tail. Claw scratched his back, like a human who is just standing up in the morning, and twitched his tail. Tail stretched like a cat and looked around at the other lizards, but he did not speak; he just stared at his companions, dilating his pupils.

"Why do I feel like I just awakened from a long sleep…?" Claw yawned.

Hunter put his goggled back on and replied, "Because we just have, genius."

"How did we get here, anyway?"

Scales motioned towards the girl, "I think she has something to do with it."

Hunter sighed, "But it would be very impolite to wake her up at this time of the night, you know."

Tail didn't listen to their conversation and cautiously approached the girl, sniffing her and examining her. She shifted when she felt Tail's hot breath, and the lizards froze when she rose and opened her eyes; they had expected her to scream in terror and dash away, but she simply stared at them in more awe than shock or fear.

"… Scales? Guys?" she spoke innocently

The lizards ere surprised that she actually knew their names if she hadn't even asked them, but like all cartoons, something in the back of their heads told them they knew the answer.

"Excuse me, honey…" Scales politely inquired, kneeling before the girl, "Did you… draw us?"

The girl nodded rapidly, and pointed to the sheets of paper the lizards had been drawn into, only to find that they were blank.

"Isn't she a little young to draw..?" Claw inquired, but was interrupted when Hunter elbowed him hard on the sides.

Spiky got closer to the girl, "Could you at least tell us your name? I don't think calling you 'girl' all the time would be a good idea."

The girl replied softly, "… My name is… Sapphire."


End file.
